Fall For You
by Sonata Ann
Summary: SONGFIC-ONESHOT They paused for a bit to collect their thoughts then continued on.... "During these past months, I realized that I don't like you anymore." Song credit- Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade


Today was the Annual Sleepover. The younger years were complaining about how they won't be able to go while the 6th and 7th years were getting ready to go to the Great Hall for the event.

Dumbledore had obviously planned the whole thing with sights set on house unity. He had explained the events that would be taking place, that there would be food, and...

"Ginny, why do we have to wear it?"

...they were to wear their sleep attire. Hermione was okay with it at first until she realized she would feel uncomfortable with guys checking her out with the kind of clothes she has.

"Because, Hermione, it wouldn't be a sleepover anymore. Besides, with the things you wear to sleep, you could wear it tonight, have someone hit on you, and hook up. It's time you move on." Ginny told an aggravated Hermione.

Hermione plopped on her bed and sighed. She knows that she had to move on, but everything she did just reminded her of him.

Ginny walked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, you need to let Draco go."

Ever since the war ended, everyone got to go back to school once the damages were fixed. Even though they graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry, and even Ron thought it was acceptable to go through their last year like everyone else. Dumbledore, with a nod and smile, accepted their decision.

When the new school year came, the 7th years that were supposed to graduate stayed the same along with the rest of the years meaning that no one went up a grade. The only that was different was the Slytherin House.

Most of the Slytherins didn't go back for the new year. Either because their parents were killed in the war or they were in Azkaban and was ashamed to show up. What surprised everybody the most was when Draco Malfoy showed up.

At first, he was outcasted by everyone until the trio was grouped up with him for a project. As soon as they were grouped up, everybody thought that hell would break loose. Well... it did, but a couple of days later they started anew and became friends, thanks to Hermione.

Slowly, everybody found it okay to befriend the Slytherin, and soon they started letting him back in their circle. Ever since the project, Draco has been with the Golden Trio. If you were to be looking for him, he could be found playing Quidditch with Ron and Harry or studying with Hermione.

During those study sessions with Hermione, they grew an intimate relationship and soon started dating. As soon as they started going out, Draco started to act all superior and treated everyone how he did before the war. For that, Hermione ended things which led to an argument between the two.

Months have passed with empty words and lonely study sessions. After the empty voids in their hearts started to ache, old feelings started to rise.

Hermione looked at Ginny, who was waiting for her response.

"I'll think about it. For the time being, I'm picking my clothes."

Ginny laughed at her decision. "Okay."

She watched as her friend went through her wardrobe for something she'd feel comfortable in.

_"At least I know she's trying, but then again, Harry told me not to tell Hermione about what Draco is doing tonight. This will be fun."_

* * *

The 6th and 7th years were already filing into the Great Hall. Everyone was dazed as they entered.

The four long tables were replaced with tons of tables for four people per table. On either side of the Great Hall were tables filled with food and beverages. The usual night time sky was still there, but it was consisted of fireworks with confetti falling from the sky, but never making it to the floor.

The guys were wearing their sleeping pants and tees while the girls wore their flirtiest sleeping outfits or shorts and a tank.

"Hermione! A snail could climb down that staircase faster than you!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Say that again."

"Hey look! Balloons!" Ginny exclaimed, as she walked off to the direction the balloons were at.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. Ginny laughed along and waited for her at the bottom of the staircase.

She knew that Hermione didn't want to go, but she had to get her to see a 'special act.' Of course, she didn't tell her that. Ginny just complained about how she won't go until Hermione went with her.

As soon as Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall, everyone looked at the two and started to whisper excitedly.

"She is so lucky!"

"What do you think would happen after she heard it?"

"I hope she says yes!"

"I know right. In our dorms, he's always moping around. Distressed much."

Hermione started feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't tell if they were talking about her, Ginny, or this 'he' they were talking about.

She looked down at her's and Ginny's outfits (which were booty shorts and a tank top) to see if it was flashy, but compared to other girls, it wasn't.

The whispering was silenced when Dumbledore spoke.

"Everyone, please take a seat. I would like to start now."

A few people that were standing up went to a table and sat down. Other than that, people were waiting for the event to begin.

Hermione raised and eyebrow when she saw Dumbledore's attire. He was wearing a blue and purple night cap and night dress.

_"He would fit really well in the muggle world." _Hermione thought.

"Now, let's begin! We'll start with a talent!"

Everyone cheered as they anticipated for it to begin.

* * *

Backstage

After five acts, Draco was next. He hasn't done anything like this before, but he wasn't nervous about that. The only thing set on his mind was Hermione's reaction.

During those lonely months, Draco wrote a song and composed it with the help of Harry and Ron. With encouragement from them, he wrote the song for her.

"Draco, Harry, Ron, you're on." called Dumbledore as he came in from the stage.

"Good luck."

All three of them nodded and saw his eyes sparkling.

_"I'm going to have to thank them for creating a bond between the houses."_

* * *

"Up next is Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley! Give them a hand!"

Hermione looked up at the stage to see Dumbledore disappearing backstage and the three come out. She noticed that everyone in the crowd was clapping more wildly than before.

Hermione looked at Ginny confused. She just smiled and nodded her head towards the stage.

When she looked up there, she saw Harry with a guitar, Ron at the drums, and Draco at the piano looking at her.

They held their eye contact, but it was broken as Draco started to play and sing.

"The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

"But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

"This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start"

Hermione listened to every word. It made her remember the good times and bad which made tears spring in her eyes.

"Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

"So breath in so deep

Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep"

At one point of the song, Harry and Ron played their parts then stopped.

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find"

Once the song ended, no one clapped. They all looked from Hermione to Draco then back to her. From this, she assumed that he planned it out.

_"All this for me? No, it can't be."_

Hermione felt so overwhelmed, so she ran out of the Great Hall.

She was blinded by her tears that she tripped on a step of a staircase. Hermione put her hands out in front of her to break her fall, but a pair of strong arms caught her.

The person that caught her felt her tense up. They hugged her tighter which only caused her to cry harder.

"If you won't talk, then I will." They paused for a bit to collect their thoughts then continued on. "Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did. I only did it because when I was with you, it felt like I had everything again. I couldn't stop my actions, and I did what I did. When you ended things, I felt like I lost everything.

"During these past months, I realized that I don't like you anymore." They pulled away from Hermione and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, and I don't want to make that mistake again."

Hermione started crying again, and cried into his shirt.

"Oh, Draco!"

After awhile, Hermione stopped crying and sat on the steps of the staircase. Draco looked at her confused as he watched her wipe away the rest of her tears and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, did I really do something that bad, it made you cry?"

She looked at him and laughed.

"No, you didn't. I was crying because I was happy. Although, what you did to those people when you acted all superior again wasn't nice."

Draco chuckled. "Okay. Then why did you run away?"

"I didn't want you to see me cry. Especially with everyone there."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey!"

He looked down at the girl beside him. When he turned to look at Hermione, Draco found himself kissing her. Just when he was getting into it, Hermione broke the kiss and smiled brightly.

"I love you, too"

* * *

In the Great Hall the next day-

"Hermione!" Draco whined.

"For the last time! No!"

"Just this once. After that, I won't do it again."

Hermione looked at him with a stern look. It took several minutes to consider it, but she told him okay.

"Thanks, Love." Draco said, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking up to a twitching boy.

_"They're back together again. It's not like I'm not sad or mad about it. I'm just scared that he would-"_

"Oi, Longbottom!" he hollered.

Neville's were broken and turned around to find Draco pulling out his wand. With a wail, he ran away from him.

Hermione was soon joined be Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"He's at it again?" Ron asked with humor relevant in his voice. The four of them watched Draco chasing Neville as he tansfigured parts of Neville's body into different kinds of animal's body parts. The teachers watched with amusement knowing that nothing could stop Draco while the rest of the school laughed.

"Yeah. Just this once. Let him have his fun." Hermione said as they joined everybody laughing at the scene before them.

**A/N- I was planning on posting this yesterday because it my birthday, and I wanted to give you guys something to enjoy, but I didn't have time because I had to edit it. Now, I'm 14. Yes! Then again, my Lolo(grandpa) made me feel old by saying, "Another year added to your age, and soon you'll be a milestone." Heh... Anyways, for a belated happy birthday, drop in a review please. :)**


End file.
